Yo Te Extrañare
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ahí personas a las que nunca podemos olvidar. Ahí personas que nos hacen realmente feliz. Personas que nos aman de tal manera que nos hacen inmortales.


**Yo Te Extrañare**

Aun me cuesta trabajo creer realmente que a quien mis ojos ven ahí postrado en ese ataúd seas tú. Cubierto de rosas, las rosas que tanto amabas y que siempre te acompañaban. Rosas, tú siempre olías al dulce aroma de las rosas. Aun en la muerte luces hermoso, tu belleza realmente no tiene igual, no tiene comparación en este mundo terrestre.

Aun no puedo creerlo, ahora ya no te volveré a ver nunca más. Sé que nunca fuiste el mejor caballero, ni el más poderoso, ni siquiera el más leal, eras narcisista, caprichoso y un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, si ese eras tú. Pero así te amaba, por que quien tenía la oportunidad de conocerte, realmente podía ver que debajo de todos tus caprichos, no eras más que un niño, con ideas equivocadas, pero bueno, dulce, esa es la razón por la que tus rosas te aman, porque en el fondo saben que tú no eres malo, solo un poco caprichoso.

O mejor dicho sabían, por que tus hermosos ojos ya no se volverán a abrir y ese pensamiento, ese pensamiento hace que sienta que me muero. Pensar que no te volveré a ver, que no te volveré a escuchar. Aun siento que en cualquier momento pasare por tu templo y te encontrare en el jardín arreglando tus rosas, y jurándome que tu jardín es más bonito que el de Shaka.

Pero eso ya no va a pasar por que tu dulce sonrisa, ya no volverá a adornar tus labios muertos. Y eso, me duele más que nada en esta vida, MI Afrodita, mi dulce Afrodita, mi amado caballero de Piscis, se que con un poco más de tiempo, podía haber sacado todo lo bueno que había en ti, porque en el fondo eres bueno, solo que la vida te volvió así.

Yo te extrañare Afrodita de Piscis, te lo juro, nunca te olvidare por que hacerlo es olvidarme de mi mismo, por que a ti te amo con todo mi corazón.

_Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro,_

_fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos,_

_los detalles, las pequeñas cosas,_

_lo que parecía no importante,_

_son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte,_

_ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo,_

_para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte,_

_mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo que Dios te ha llamado,_

_para estar a su lado,_

_así él lo quiso_

_pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto._

Mientras veo el hermoso féretro cubierto de rosas que desciende a su última morada, mi mente se llena de recuerdos. Puedo sentir tu dulce aroma, oír tu cantarina risa, puedo verte cepillando tus cabellos frente al espejo mientras me das una sonrisa picara a través de él.

_******Flash Back******_

-No, no, ten cuidado-le reprendió Afrodita con un suspiro suave, arrodillándose a su lado sin importarle llenarse la ropa de tierra, extendió sus manos desnudas hacia la hermosa flor llena de espina-tienes que tratarla con delicadeza o la dañaras-le explico Afrodita-no debes temer a sus espinas, solo tener cuidado de ellas, las espinas no están ahí para ser malas-le explicó acariciando los pétalos de la rosa-solo están ahí porque quieren protegerla-le dijo con una sonrisa el de cabellos aguas.

-¿Realmente amas las rosas verdad Afrodita?

Le pregunto el caballero.

-En cierto sentido no podría explicártelo, pero son parte de mí-le sonrió el peliacua dulcemente.

-Si todos supieran como eres en realidad, tendrías una fila enorme de pretendientes a tu puerta... Bueno ya la tienes-rió acariciando la mejilla de Afrodita que sonrió.

-Cuidado con confesar mi secreto o tendré que matarte-bromeo Afrodita riendo. Con ese caballero a su lado sentía que podía ser el, se sentía en paz, feliz.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en la muerte, Afro?-pregunto el caballero, Afrodita lo miro.

-No mucho, pero sé que todos debemos morir un día, es algo inevitable y solo un paso más-le dijo Afrodita.

-No mueras antes que yo Afrodita no sabría vivir sin ti.

Afrodita le sonrió con amor y tomando el rostro del caballero con sus delicadas manos en apariencia unió sus labios con los de él.

-No digas tonterías, soy como una rosa, mi vida es ínfima, las flores florecen son hermosas muestran su belleza y luego deben morir. Tú sabrás vivir sin mí, porque aun cuando yo muera, mi amor por ti nunca lo hará, te lo prometo.-le juro Afrodita.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, jamás dejare de vivir, mientras tú me tengas en tu corazón-le aseguro el pisciano.

-Entonces siempre serás inmortal. Pero y yo Afrodita?

-Ni aunque me arrancaran el corazón y el alma podrían hacer que olvide que te amo, tú también siempre serás inmortal en mi corazón.

Le juro el de piscis antes de volverse a besar con él.

_***** Fin del flash Back*****_

_Ya no llores por mí,_

_yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz donde existe paz,_

_donde no hay maldad,_

_donde puedo descansar,_

_No llores por mí es tan bello aquí,_

_nunca imagine,_

_quiero que seas feliz que te vaya bien_

_y cuando te toque partir_

_espero verte aquí._

Todos se habían retirado del cementerio ese día, no solo habían enterrado a Afrodita de Piscis, a su última morada también lo habían acompañado los cuerpos de Camus de Acuario, de Shura de Capricornio, Mascara Mortal de Cáncer y Saga de Géminis.

Pero el caballero permanecía junto a la tumba ahora sola del caballero de Piscis, se inclino y acaricio la lapida que rezaba el nombre de Afrodita.

-Se que estas en un lugar mejor, un lugar lleno de luz, un lugar lleno de belleza como tú, espérame Afrodita, te prometo que cuando me toque partir volveremos a estar juntos-el caballero se seco las lagrimas, tomo el casco de su armadura que estaba a su lado, se levanto se lo coloco y partió hacia su templo, aunque cada semana sin falta volvía junto a la tumba a asegurarse que a su amado no le faltara una rosa que adornara su tumba y así fue hasta el día en que al fin Aldebarán de Tauro pudo partir junto a Afrodita quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos para estar juntos ahora si para siempre.

_Yo te extrañare tenlo por seguro,_

_como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo,_

_la vida es polvo puede esparcirse en un momento,_

_nada trajiste nada te llevas,_

_solo lo que había dentro,_

_ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo,_

_para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte,_

_mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo que Dios te ha llamado,_

_para estar a su lado,_

_así él lo quiso_

_pero yo nunca pensé que doliera tanto._

**Fin**

**Los personajes no son mio y la letra en cursiva es de tercer cielo  
**


End file.
